Stay with me tonight
by chy.cullen
Summary: Fic para Ast & Lyris.. Às amigas que me inspiram e incentivam a escrever. Obrigada por tudo que têm feito por mim, Obrigada pelas tardes intermináveis de conversa, Obrigada por serem quem vocês são, Obrigada por fazerem nascer uma amizade entre nós. Eu am


**Stay with me tonight**

"Eu te espero lá em cima." Dizendo isso, Edward me deu um leve beijo na testa, antes de se inclinar sobre mim para abrir a porta.

"Te vejo lá." A luz da sala estava acesa, a tv ligada em algum jogo de baseboll. Charlie estava tão concentrado que nem me ouviu chegar. "Oi, pai!"

"Hey, Bells. Como foi o dia?" Charlie parecia animado, seu time devia estar ganhando.

"Não podia ter sido melhor." Eu sorri quando as lembranças daquela tarde me atingiram.

"Você parece cansada, está com fome?"

"Se você acha que Edward deixaria eu chegar em casa com fome, preciso te apresentar meu namorado. Mas sim, estou exausta, foi um dia cansativo." Eu sentei na cadeira da cozinha. Talvez desabar seja uma expressão melhor para o que eu fiz.

"Vá dormir Bells. Um banho quente antes também ajudaria no cansaço." Eu e Charlie estávamos tendo uma conversa… Fato inédito esse.

"Boa noite, pai."

"Boa noite, Bells."

Eu subi as escadas arrastando meus pés, tropeçando neles próprios, me esforçando apenas pela vontade de ver Edward lá em cima. Fui direto para o banheiro, onde tomei um banho desnecessariamente demorado, escovei os dentes e os cabelos e vesti meu pijama de algodão. Fazia sentido usar short com blusa de manga comprida?

Quando cheguei ao quarto, Edward estava sentado em minha cadeira de balanço. Se esticando para me puxar. Eu sentei em seu colo e ele me cobriu com o cobertor que estava na cama.

"Então um piquenique na clareira faz tamanho estrago em você?" Edward sorria meu sorriso torto preferido, seus dedos alisando meu braço, encontrando um machucado ainda aberto em meu antebraço. "Esse aqui é novo." Não era uma pergunta, e o tom em sua voz de repente era sério.

"Foi hoje de manhã, depois que Charlie saiu para trabalhar. Eu tive que guardar suas coisas de pescaria e me atrapalhei um pouco com a escada." Eu suspirei. "E não, não foi pelo piquenique, é só que estou cansada por todas as provas de fim de ano e eu não tenho dormido direito." Me aninhei em seu peito, fechando os olhos.

"Bella, amor, você tem dormido a noite inteira, como todas as outras." Seu queixo se apoiava em minha cabeça.

"Eu sei disso, mas eu estou preocupada, e acabo não aproveitando durante a noite."

"Preocupada? Com o quê?"

"Nada com o que você precisa se preocupar também." Minha mão direita encontrou a sua, que estava desenhando em minha perna. "É sobre Jacob. Charlie estava falando com Billy outro dia, e ele disse que Jake ainda não voltou do Sul." Eu resolvi falar quando levantei o rosto e vi sua expressão séria.

"Fique tranqüila, Bella. Jacob vai voltar, ele não conseguiria ficar muito tempo longe de… você." A dor em sua voz era quase tangível. Eu odiava vê-lo assim.

"Eu vou superar." Um sorriso forçado apareceu em meus lábios, o qual foi coberto por um longo beijo.

"E… cuide-se, Bella. Você é o que eu tenho de mais precioso, mais importante. Tome cuidado para que eu possa ficar tranqüilo." A mão de Edward ainda estava em minha perna, e eu a subi para minha coxa. "Bella, não… Eu não posso, por favor..."

Seus olhos estavam em nossas mãos, encostando-se à barra do short.

"Shh… Não fala nada, por favor. Esquece as nossas diferenças só por hoje, por agora. Deixa eu ser sua por completo, e seja meu também."

Foi com esse argumento que eu o fiz se entregar. Edward tirou toda minha roupa com extrema delicadeza, beijando cada parte do meu corpo.

Eu tentei fazer o mesmo, mas minhas mãos desastradas e urgentes fizeram tudo parecer um tanto selvagem.

Seu corpo em contato com o meu era eletrizante, viciante. Era como _o tipo preferido de heroína de um viciado, o melhor whisky para um alcoólatra._

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali, mas só paramos quando uma chuva forte voltou a cair e acordou Charlie. Eu estava ainda mais exausta, e acabei adormecendo ali mesmo nos braços de Edward, na cadeira de balanço. Ao som de _Clair de Lune_.


End file.
